<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The world of "This Is Us" by Laisaxrem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101905">The world of "This Is Us"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem'>Laisaxrem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is Us (english version) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of various informations about the world of This Is Us, such as an ever-changing timeline and various maps. Sooner or later, when I get a little further on with the story, I will also make character sheets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is Us (english version) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since the world of "This Is Us" is expanding dramatically (which scares me even a little bit because it's becoming a really huge job, with dozens and dozens of new characters, with plots and relationships and new villains and a lot of other stuff)... I was saying, since it has become a gigantic world, with many storylines, I decided to share my timeline with you... or rather, a part of it. In fact, in my personal line there are already marked a lot of events that you still do not know for the simple fact that I have not yet published the related stories. So right now there is nothing special, but you will see that with the continuation it will be very useful to have a reference (I need a lot to not get lost or contradict myself in the stories).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDITed 1st March 2021.<br/>As you may have noticed I started putting a full date in the fic, instead of "year 1", "year 2" and so on. The reason is that I have always hated not having reference years, for example for birthdays, and so I searched the net for a Naruto chronology that included the events prior to the manga. I have found several but I have not been happy with any of them.<br/>First of all, almost all of them divided the story in before Naruto and after Naruto, using Naruto's birth as year 0... which is fine for us readers of the manga but not for a job like mine, in which I am creating a whole AU that yes it begins and it takes place mainly after the Fourth War, but in which I'd also like to include flashbacks from the past (or even real fics, if I can). I found one, however, which had given real years, as if Naruto took place in our world. In particular, the author used as a reference the Senguko era, the era of clan wars in Japanese history that Kishimoto used as a basis to describe the clan war within Naruto. As an idea I liked it a lot and I thought “oh, that's great, I found the timeline that's right for me”. But in reality there were too many things that didn't seem to work.<br/>So, like the total jerk that I am, I started creating my own timeline thinking it wasn't going to be this big thing, right? A few days of work and I would have everything ready. No, fuck no. I've been working on it for months, months, and it's not over yet. Because apparently Kishimoto didn't make a timeline when he wrote the manga and there are a thousand things that contradict each other. I'll kill him slowly and painfully for it (but always with lots of love).<br/>In any case. In the end I am finding the square of the circle, using manga and databooks as primary information (Kishimoto I kill you) and where possible also inserting something from the anime (Studio Pierrot I kill you) and novels (various authors I kill you too). For now I have completely ignored Boruto for two reasons: 1, I am not following it, and 2, since my AU starts from the Fourth War, the chances of me finding something to keep in Boruto are minimal or nil. But I'll think about it.<br/>All this papyrus to tell you that I'm a crazy psychopath... but these things amuse me a lot. I will also do an infographic to put here at the beginning (an infographic for the simple fact that if I have to put it all in written format it becomes too long and I have no more space for This Is Us stuff) so that I can share mine efforts with you.<br/>After the chronology I think I will also work on geography because I woke up with an idea for the Fifth War and I need the geography of the world, for that (I'm so excited but I think it will take me like 48 years to get to that point).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1679</strong>
</p><p><b>Thursday, 10<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> October</b>: end of the War</p><p><b>Thursday, 17<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> October</b>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086281">Like a Lightning Bolt your Heart will Glow </a></p><p><b><strong>Friday, 25<sup>th</sup> October; Wednesday, 30<sup>th</sup> October; Wednesday, 6<sup>th</sup> November</strong></b>:<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432589">But I won’t Let them Break me Down to Dust</a></p><p><b>Wednesday, 25<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> December</b>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085105/chapters/66134884">Last Christmas ch 1: And so This Is Christmas. I Hope you Have Fun</a></p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1680</strong>
</p><p><b>Thursday, 12<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> March</b>: Kakashi becames Hokage</p><p><b>Saturday, 28<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> March</b>: Sakura turns 18</p><p><b>Saturday, 23<strong><sup>rd</sup></strong> May</b>: Sasuke left Konoha</p><p><b>Thursday, 11<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> June</b>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086422/chapters/66138484">I got a Powerful Urge to Help you out ch 1: You got Some Power in your Corner now </a></p><p><b>Friday, 12<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> June: </b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086422/chapters/67058941#workskin"> I got a Powerful Urge to Help you out ch 2: I’m in the Mood to Help you Dude</a></p><p><b>Sunday, 28<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> June</b>: Team 7's first dinner at Kakashi's house</p><p><b>Saturday, 11<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July - Sunday, 12<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July</b>: 1<sup>st</sup> Five Kages' annual meeting in Konoha</p><p><b>Tuesday, 15<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> September</b>: Kakashi turns 32</p><p><b>Sunday, 13<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> December</b>: Team 7's first dinner all togheter at Kakashi's house</p><p><b>Thursday, 24<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> December: </b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160744">Snowing and Blowing up Bushels of Fun</a></p><p><b>Friday, 25<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> December</b>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085105/chapters/66135058#workskin">Last Christmas ch 2: It’s the Right Time to Rock the Night Away</a></p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1681</strong>
</p><p><b>Friday, 22<strong><sup>nnd</sup></strong> January: </b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161264">And I’m so Dizzy (don’t Know What Hit me) but I’ll Be Alright</a></p><p><b>Sunday, 28<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> March</b>: Sakura turns 19</p><p><b>Saturday, 10<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July - Sunday, 11<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July</b>: 2<sup>nd</sup> Five Kages' annual meeting in Suna</p><p><b>Wednesday, 15<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> September</b>: Kakashi turns 33</p><p><b>Saturday, 25<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> December</b>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085105/chapters/66376351">Last Christmas ch 3: All the Way Home I’ll Be Warm</a></p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1682</strong>
</p><p><b>Monday, 28<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> March</b>: Sakura turns 20</p><p><b>Wednesday, 22<strong><sup>nd</sup></strong> June</b> : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560104"> Friendship Never Ends </a></p><p><b>Saturday, 16<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July - Sunday, 17<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July</b>: 3<sup>rd</sup> Five Kages' annual meeting in Iwa</p><p><b>Thursday, 15<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> September</b>: Kakashi turns 34</p><p><b>Saturday, 8<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> October</b> : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494716/chapters/67230112"> A Star is Born ch 1: Every Night a Star is </a></p><p><b>Sunday, 25<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> December</b> : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085105/chapters/67568933"> Last Christmas ch 4: Hang all the Mistletoe </a></p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1683</strong>
</p><p><b>Tuesday, 28<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> March</b>: Sakura turns 21</p><p><b>Saturday, 22<strong><sup>nd</sup></strong> July - Sunday, 23<strong><sup>rd</sup></strong> July</b>: 4<sup>th</sup> Five Kages' annual meeting in Kiri</p><p><b>Friday, 15<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> September</b>: Kakashi turns 35</p><p><b>Monday, 25<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> December</b> : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085105/chapters/68822088#workskin"> Last Christmas ch 5: And Everyone is Singing </a></p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1684</strong>
</p><p><b>Tuesday, 28<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> March</b>: Sakura compie 22</p><p><b>Saturday, 13<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July - Sunday, 14<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July</b>: 5<sup>th</sup> Five Kages' annual meeting in Kumo</p><p><b>Sunday, 15<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> September</b>: Kakashi turns 36</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1685</strong>
</p><p><b>Friday, 28<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> March</b>: Sakura turns 23 anni</p><p><b>Saturday, 12<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July - Sunday, 13<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July</b>: 6<sup>th</sup> Five Kages' annual meeting in Konoha</p><p><b>Monday, 15<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> September</b>: Kakashi turns 37</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1686</strong>
</p><p><b>Saturday, 28<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> March</b>: Sakura turns 24</p><p><b>Wednesday, 22<strong><sup>nd</sup></strong> April - Friday, 24<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> April</b>: Kakashi &amp; Sakura's wedding</p><p><b>Thursday, 25<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> June</b>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101572">Are Hotter than Hot (in a lot of Good Ways)</a></p><p><b>Sunday, 12<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July</b> : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068378"> And you’re Gonna Hear me Roar </a></p><p><b>Saturday, 25<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July - Sunday, 26<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July</b>: 7<sup>th</sup> Five Kages' annual meeting in Suna</p><p><b>Tuesday, 15<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> September</b>: Kakashi turns 38</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1687</strong>
</p><p><b>Sunday, 28<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> March</b>: Sakura turns 25 →  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086650">Womanizer</a></p><p><b>Thursday, 22<strong><sup>nd</sup></strong> April</b>: Kakashi &amp; Sakura's 1st anniversary</p><p><b>Saturday, 17<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July - Sunday, 18<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July</b>: 8<sup>th</sup> Five Kages' annual meeting in Iwa</p><p><b>Wednesday, 15<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> September</b>: Kakashi turns 39</p><p><b>Thursday, 23rd September</b>: Nara Shikadai's birth</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1688</strong>
</p><p><b>Tuesday, 28<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> March</b>: Sakura turns 26</p><p><b>Saturday, 22<strong><sup>nd</sup></strong> April</b>: Kakashi &amp; Sakura's 2nd anniversary</p><p><b>Monday, 15<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> May</b>: Hatake Megumi's birth</p><p><b>Saturday, 8<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July - Sunday, 9<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> July</b>: 9<sup>th</sup> Five Kages' annual meeting in Kiri</p><p><b>Saturday, 2<strong><sup>nd</sup></strong> September</b> : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656102"> Catch Me While I’m Sleeping </a></p><p><b>Friday, 15<strong><sup>th</sup></strong> September</b>: Kakashi turns 40</p><p><b>Tuesday, 31<strong><sup>st</sup></strong> October; Friday, 3<strong><sup>rd</sup></strong> November</b>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303595">Trick or Treat till the Neighbors gonna Die of Fright</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kakashi (and Sakura)'s house. Years 2-13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I resurrected my middle school studies on floor plans. And for this I apologize to all the architects.</p><p>Edit 06/09/2020: I'm not good with large dimensions, so when I designed the house for the first time I went a little off the cuff. Then, writing stories, it seemed small to me and so I tried to compare my living room with Kakashi's... and I realized it was tiny! This was not how I imagined their home, it was not how I described it in my stories. So I used an Engorgio and this seems more satisfying to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/SxRKSqM">  </a>
</p><p>(click for a better resolution)</p><p> </p><p>A little bit of legend.</p><p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>  Tatami, the traditional "mats" used to cover the wooden floors (and also as a unit of measurement for houses). The size of each tatami is 182 cm long by 91 cm wide.</p><p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>  Built-in wardrobes (you know, don't you? They are seen in all anime when a character has to take out the futon for guests).</p><p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>  Windows.</p><p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>   Fusuma (traditional Japanese sliding doors).</p><p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>  Retractable doors (with relative overall dimensions).</p><p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>  Western style doors (with relative overall dimensions).</p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/LZNsWHN"></a>  Wall furniture.</p><p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>  Various bookcases / cabinets.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to be as accurate as possible to make the house very Japanese.</p><p>So entering the ground floor we have the genkan with a cabinet/shoe rack on the left and a wardrobe on the right.</p><p>Then along the corridor we have on the right two rooms with tatami mats (the first one is 5,46 m x 3,64 m, the second one is 3,64 m x 3,64 m) separated by fusuma so that they can become a single hall. In the first room there is also the tokonoma (that wood-colored rectangle).</p><p>On the left is the kitchen with peninsula and, continuing, the bathroom divided into two sections: the first with the toilet and the sink, the second is the bathroom with the showers to wash before entering the tub (huge! 3 meters by 2 meters abundant. This is the tub I would like to have in my house).</p><p>At the end of the corridor there is a small closet and, on the southwest side, the engawa which is accessed from the corridor or the main living room.</p><p>In the corridor leading to the stairs leading to the upper floor, in addition to some furniture built into the wall, there is a door that gives access to the chashitsu, the room for the tea ceremony (I imagine it as Mononokean, you know what I mean?) .</p><p>Going up the stairs to the first floor we find on the right of the corridor two rooms of 10 tatami each (4,55 m x 3,64 m) while on the left another small room with tatami mats (3,64 m x 1,82 m ), a second bathroom with shower (for ninjas it is much more comfortable to use the shower than the tub, let's face it) and the master bedroom (5,46 m x 3,64 m) with another piece of furniture built into the wall.</p><p>All around the house there is a garden which is not yet fully clear in my mind. I'll think about it soon or later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>